What is the least positive whole number divisible by four different prime numbers?
Explanation: We take the four smallest primes: 2, 3, 5, 7. Their least common multiple is simply their product, so the least whole number divisible by four different primes is  $2\cdot3\cdot5\cdot7=\boxed{210}$.